My Little Terran
by Danny Cyber Eclipse
Summary: Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Soarin, Spitfire, Flash Sentry, Limestone Pie, and Maud Pie were taken away from their homeworld by some unknown force that opened a portal for them and they find themselves on Mar Sara and they happen to come across Raynor and they decide to help them. And while they help out others, they learn something is at work that had called more than them.
1. Mar Sara

Long ago, during the Brood War...

Meanwhile in the void...

There was a creature floating in the void, this being was a Xel'Naga and his name was Ouros. Ouros was not powerful enough to stop Amon and couldn't stop his servant, Narud, from trying to get his master to the universe. However, using his powers, he found another world that could even the scales of war. There were these equines that seemed to show great potential. The only thing he needed to do now was to have them help the Terrans, Protoss, and the Zerg. And so, he would get seven members that he consider would be of big help to each race and teleported them to the selected race.

And he had already chose seven to help the Zerg. So, using his powers, he opened a portal and that portal sent the selected 7 to the homeworld of Char, on the Queen of Blades' doorstep.

* * *

Some time later...

Ouros looked on the planet of Equestria and knew it was time to send the other two groups of equines to the Koprulu Sector. And while they are gone, he froze Equestria into a time-space seal to prevent time from advancing from when they depart until they return. So, he opened the portals.

* * *

Meanwhile at Backwater Station...

The Raynor's Raiders were making a base at Backwater Station. It was shortly after their victory of getting the artifact from the Terran Dominion, the artifact began to pulse and suddenly, a portal opened nearby. The marines aimed their guns at the source and see 7 equines falling out. The marines had a strange look and they began to look at the seven equines.

The first one looked like a stallion, but not the basic earth stallion. He had a white fur coat, blue mane and tail with cyan highlights, a horn coming out of his forehead, and he had some sort of pink 6 pointed star with a shield behind it and three small light blue stars above the shield and star on his flank.

The second one looked like a mare but different. This one had pink fur coat, three colored mane and tail of purple, pink, and yellow, it had a horn coming out of its forehead too but this one had wings on its' back. This one had a crystal-looking heart on its flank.

The third one was another stallion. This one had light blue, almost white, fur coat. He had dark blue mane and tail and the mark on its flank was a lightning bolt with wings.

The four one was another mare. This one had yellow fur coat, orange and golden mane and tail, and she had wings on her back. On her flank was another symbol that showed a lightning bolt made of fire.

The fifth one was a stallion. This one look like it had peach fur coat, blue mane and tail, and it had wings as well. The mark on his flank was a blue shield with a lightning bolt on the center of it.

The sixth one was a mare. This one had some sort of dull light purple fur coat, grey mane and tail, and she had no special features on her like the other five. On her flank was a half sliced lime over two small stones.

The finally seventh one was also a mare and resembled the sixth equine. This one had dull grey fur coat, dull purple mane and tail, and had no special features on her. The mark on her flank was a big jewel looking stone.

The seven slowly began to wake up, groaning as they felt themselves being piled on top of each other. They began to open their eyes and that is when they see each other and the marines aiming their weapons at them. The first one, the white stallion, activated his horn and immediately, a shield surrounded the equines. The marines immediately though of Protoss and opened fire. The shield held and the bullets did little against it. They stopped when they see Raynor come up to them.

"Just what the hell are you-" Raynor finally noticed the shield and equines. The equines, somehow, managed to get on their hooves and looked at the marines who attempted to attack and possibly kill them.

Tychus came up and looked at them "Look, Jimmy. A bunch of lost horses."

Raynor shook his head "No Tychus, ponies." He looks at them "Where they came from?"

A marine looked at the commander "They came out some sort portal created by the artifact. Or, we think the artifact opened the portal. Either way, the portal opened and these... equines came out."

"Aw hell." Raynor said before looking at his troops "We have no time for this. The Zerg will be impound to this place. Get to position and brace for the incoming battle." The marines nodded and left. The shield around the equines lowered and Raynor looked at them "Who are you?"

The equines gasped in surprise "Y-You can talk our language!?" The white stallion stated in shock.

Raynor had a look of surprise as well as Tychus before Raynor replied "Y-Yes. You can talk?"

The dull purple mare stated "Of course we can talk!"

"Limestone," the grey pony said with an almost emotionless expression "do not lose your temper like that."

Limestone looked at the grey pony and muttered "Whatever Maud..."

Raynor shook his head "Listen to me. I'm Commander Jim Raynor, leader of the Raynor's Raiders. This man next to me is my partner Tychus Findley. Who are you seven?"

The white stallion answered first "My name is Shining Armor: Prince of the Crystal Empire, former Captain of the Royal Guard, and the husband of Cadance."

The said alicorn stepped up "I am Princess Cadance: Princess of the Crystal Empire, wife of Shining Armor, and some other things." She kept looking at him _'I can sense he had a love connection to somepony but something is weird... Its torn into two, not like a broken heart.'_

"My name is Soarin: one of the members of the Wonderbolts." The first Pegasus stallion said with some pride.

The female Pegasus greeted "The name is Spitfire: leader of the Wonderbolts."

The second Pegasus stallion greeted with a salute "Flash Sentry: member of the Crystal Guard that protects Prince Shining and Princess Cadance, reporting for duty, Commander!"

The earth pony, Limestone, greeted "My name is Limestone Pie: one of the Pie sisters."

The second pony greeted with the same tone "My name is Maud Pie, Limestone's sister and another member of the Pie sisters."

Tychus shivered _'That girl gives me the creeps. Reminds me of the Ghosts.'_

Raynor smiled "Welcome to Backwater Station on Mar Sara. Since you are stranded here, maybe you can join us and wait until a transport comes."

The equines went into a meeting to talk before Shining looks at them "We agree to come along as long as you help us finding a way back to Equestria."

"Its a deal." Raynor stated then shook hands- ur, hooves, with Shining Armor.

* * *

Later...

Shining and the equines were in the Command Center in their quarters when they began to hear sirens from afar. They began to get up and ran over to the Control Room and they see Raynor and Tychus doing some things.

"What is going on!?" Cadance shouted in question.

The two looked at the equines and Raynor replied "Zerg are invading the planet. I had placed defenses but we are getting multiple attack waves and I only have so many men on the field. Transport is almost here, but the Zerg are sending an endless wave of soldiers and we are being overwhelmed!"

Shining nodded "Alright. I'll see what I can do..."

Shining began to rush outside, leaving the equines and very confused Raynor and Tychus. Shining got outside and ignited his horn. He unleashes a wave of his magical aura, which wiped out all the Zerg in the area and a massive shield surrounded Backwater Station. The Zerg had halted its' assault until after a few minutes, they began to attack again. It didn't take long before the 'transport' arrived and Shining return to the Command Center, which took off and began to board the Hyperion.

* * *

On the bridge of the Hyperion, the equines were admiring the technology while Tychus was looking at it with some jealousy.

"Damn Jimmy," Tychus stated in some awe "you've been holding out on me."

"Cutting it pretty close there, Matt." Raynor address the man who at this weird looking table.

The said man turned around and looked at Raynor "Never left you hanging before sir."

"Fair enough." Raynor stated "Just get us the hell out of here."

Matt nodded and began to give out orders. Once he said "mark", the Hyperion left in a flash.

* * *

Meanwhile at a Zerg Hive...

There was a figure in the shadows, looking where the Hyperion had just warped away. The figure began to look towards the skies and the eyes of that figure was purple and those eyes began to glow.

 _"My Queen, can you hear me?"_ The figure asked in the Zerg Hivemind.

The Queen of Blades, Kerrigan, heard the question _"Report."_

 _"My mission was unsuccessful. Before me and my brood's arrival, the terrans known as the Raynor's Raiders had took the artifact from the Dominion and they managed to set up a fortress in a place known as Backwater Station. Just as when my forces were about to secure our victory over the artifact fragment, some sort of force had annihilated my entire force that was in Backwater Station and it kept a shield up that would match against a Purifier being charged by a Nexus."_ The figure reported back the results of said failed mission.

Kerrigan began to ponder about the report _"Interesting... Did you see the source?"_

The figure began to think before remembering something _"No, but my memories of my past life shows that the only other person that could raise a shield like that is Shining Armor."_

Kerrigan began to nod _"A fellow equine, like you. Stick to the shadows and don't reveal yourself just yet. For now, proceed in helping your fellows with the invasion and check up on progress with them."_

The figure gave a mental nod to Kerrigan and cut the mental link chat with her and began to link up with her 'fellows'.

 _"What's the sudden call for, Infest T?"_ A voice asked.

The figure, Infest T, replied _"My mission on Mar Sara ended in failure. However, it was not a complete loss."_

Another voice asked _"Whatever do you mean, darling?"_

Infest T mentally sighed, heard to everyone in the link chat _"What I mean is that I discovered that Shining Armor was on Mar Sara and he managed to save the Raynor's Raiders and the artifact. He got away but I have the feeling that Shining wasn't alone."_

There was a lot of gasps from the link chat. The ones that gasped had stopped, physically.

 _"A-Are you sure?"_ A voice asked for confirm.

Infest T mentally nodded _"Yes, Infest F. Psionic wise, he is a level nine. But I am a level eleven, almost as powerful as my mentor, the Queen of Blades. However, I swore I felt a fellow level eleven in that station. It felt familiar like... an alicorn."_

 _"One of the Princesses' are here!? In this galaxy!?"_ A voice said in panic.

Infest T mentally sighed _"Infest R2, keep your cool. If I had to guess that alicorn, it would be Princess Cadance."_

 _"How would y'all know it was Cadance?"_ another voice asked.

Infest T mentally look at the said voice _"Cadance wasn't as powerful as Celestia and Luna, Infest A. But I have the feeling there is more to this than we think. I suggest we keep an eye out for them."_ Infest T felt a lot of mental nods in the link chat _"Anyways; back to business. Infest A, status on the invasion?"_

Infest A replied _"The invasion is going well so far. Dominion forces have pulled back from the fringe worlds, exposing the colonies to Zerg attack. Several worlds are already being butchered and I will be leading an assault on Agria."_

Infest T nodded _"What about you; Infest R1?"_

 _"My work is slow due to lava surges on the planet Redstone III. And I'm having some problems with the Terran Mining group on the surface with us."_ Infest R1 reported.

 _"What about you, Infest R2?"_

 _"I'm still tracking down the artifacts. I've already found one on Monlyth and informed the Queen about it. I'm still hunting down some more but progress would be easier if I didn't have Protoss trying to attack me and my scouts."_ R2 reported with some annoyance.

Infest T rolled its eyes _"How about you, Infest F?"_

 _"My brood is doing everything in its power to keep the war effort up. But me and the Broodmothers are still doing working closer to our target."_ Infest F reported.

 _"Finally Infest P. How is all the tracking going and the process of the infestation?"_

 _"Oh, my Overseers are still scouting out planets to see where colonies use as a place of refuge."_ Infest P reported with some happiness and joy in its voice, like it was cheerful.

Infest T sighed _"Alright. Keep working on your parts. And keep a look out for the Raynor's Raiders."_ It felt the mental nods from its fellows before the link ended. Infest T couldn't help but get the feeling that it will meet the equines soon.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I hope you are ready to read this new series I had already had a head start in. Apologies if there isn't any new posts for the Potter-Dracula series but things have been happening like me getting a job to work, seeing the what my new computer is working out, and seeing if I can get a schedule to work on my story before playing.**

 **Those who don't know about a earlier request, I had ask of which series I should do after the Potter-Dracula series and since no one bothered the comment down what I should go, I decided to proceed with this series.**

 **I'll inform you now that I do have a head start and that I have five chapters, not including this one, already finished with a sixth in progress. I'll post once a month of this chapter but my primary goal WILL be the Potter-Dracula series. Until the entire series is finished, I will not refocus a new goal and discard the series. I'm not that type of person to discard a project so easily.**


	2. Agria

Shining and the others were back on the bridge. They were called up and they were going to be working with the Raynor's Raiders since they have nowhere else to go. When they arrived; Raynor was looking at Matt.

Raynor ordered "-status Matt."

Matt replied "We picked up a distress call from the planet Agria. There is a colony there under attack by the Zerg. Your convict buddy, Tychus, lined up a mission to retrieve another artifact. Its' on a Protoss shrine world called Monlyth."

Shining stated to Raynor "We should go to Agria. If the colonists are under attack by the Zerg; they will need to be evacuating the colonists."

Raynor nodded "Let's see how bad it is. Matt; play the distress call."

Matt nodded and began to push a few buttons before the distress call began to play. It was static though.

Dr. Ariel Hanson said "...Any ship receiving this transmission; the Zerg are invading Agria. The Dominion abandon us here, we're just a small founding colony. We got to evacuate before we're overrun. If you can hear this message; please help us."

The transmission ended and Raynor got up.

Raynor ordered in seriousness "Matt; set course to Agria. We need to save those colonists before they are beyond help."

Matt nodded "Already setting course, sir."

The ship began to change its' direction.

* * *

The Hyperion dropped out of warp and the Equestrians could see the planet of Agria. Raynor and Tychus was in front of the star map when we heard a female's voice.

Adjutant said "Incoming transmission."

The Equestrians went in front of the star map and they see Dr. Hanson on the screen and she was in some sort of office.

Dr. Hanson greeted "Thank you so much for responding to our distress call; Commander. I am Dr. Ariel Hanson and I represent the people of the Agrial Colony."

Raynor greeted back "Pleasure to meet you Doc. You can call me Jim. What's the situation?"

The screen change to video fee while Hanson's face image appeared in a box on the left.

Dr. Hanson explained "The Zerg have overwhelmed our planetary defenses. The colony is lost. For the past 12 hours; we've been evacuating everyone to the nearest starport but… the Zerg attacks have become so intense that we can't get any more through. If you can guard the highway; we can start sending each group every few minutes."

Raynor said "Don't worry Doc; we'll get your folk to that starport safe and sound."

Dr. Hanson replied "I pray you are right Commander. The Zerg are more terrible than I ever imagined."

The transmission ended.

Tychus asked "Just how are we going to keep those convoys safe; Jimmy?"

Raynor replied "We can think of a few ways. For now, though; Cadence," Cadence looks at Raynor "I need you and three others to take a ship down to the surface and provide any medical care to the injured."

Cadence shouted "You can count on me!"

Shining added "What about the rest of us?"

"The rest of you will go down on another ship. Oh; and by the way, you all are promoted to Sergeant! Well; except for Cadence but she is going to be promoted to Chief of Medical Corp." Raynor replied

They saluted and they all left.

* * *

The first dropship landed outside the base and four figures came out. It was two Firebats and two Medics (one of them being Cadence). Cadence and her team managed to make it to the base with some ease with a few attacks by the Zerg. When they arrived; Dr. Hanson thanked them and the main base began to work. Soon enough; another ship arrived and onboard it was none other than the Equestrians. When they got down on the ground; Shining began to order a squad of Marines to armor up. A few Firebats with it and a couple of Medics.

Raynor ordered "We'll need to escort the convoys all the way to the main starport for them to have a chance of escaping this planet."

Dr. Hanson stated "The first convoy from large crossing will be moving out soon."

While the civilians were getting into the Convoy; more troops began to pour into the defense team. Soon enough; there was about 5 marines, 2 Firebats, and 2 Medics.

Civilian Leader 1 ordered "Don't stop for anything; let's roll!"

The convoy began to close the ramp and began to move forward. The Agrial Marines began to lead the convoy. The defense team began to take the lead. About a minute or two on the road; they came across something.

Raynor muttered "Someone had the right idea of building bunkers to defend the road. Why is it empty?"

Dr. Hanson answered with some bitterness "The Dominion military abandon them when the Zerg attacked. They didn't give a damn about the colony."

Raynor apologies "Sorry to hear that Doc. At least these bunkers are in a good spot. Shining; see to it that the bunker is manned."

Shining saluted "Yes sir." He opened a transmission to the barracks. "I need two marines and one firebat ready to man an abandon bunker on the road. And prep a SCV as well."

Shining and his team continue to take the lead of the Convoy. About halfway to the starport was there a sound. They looked at the source and see three Zerglings emerging from the ground. They opened fired and they managed to kill the Zerglings before they could too close to the Convoy. They spot a stash of minerals and Shining ordered a marine to collect it then meet them back at the Starport. The Marine nodded and went to do it. Shining and his team continued until they spot another abandon bunker and it was being attacked. Shining and his men killed the attackers and killed an overlord that was attempted to infest the ground with creep. Shining began to receive a transmission from the Marine he sent earlier.

Marine asked "Sir; I found some sort of chrysalis here. What should I do?"

Shining ordered "Collect it for Stetmann."

The Marine acknowledged it but as soon as he collected it; there was a cry of alert on the channel before there was a sound of a Hydralisk on the other side of the channel. Poor Marine; he must have died but as least he managed to collect the DNA and Stetmann received it. Shining shook from his thoughts and began to proceed again and sees something that the Marine described earlier. It was another Zerg chrysalis. He collected it and they killed another overlord and began to head back to base. As they returned; they see the first abandon bunker being manned.

Tychus stated "There is a long haul to the starport partner. How do you expect to guard the whole thing?"

Raynor nodded "I reckon we use a mobile force to keep it cleared. Or build more bunkers to block the approaches. Either way should work."

Shining began to issue orders. The second bunker was to be the same as the first and there will be a bunker positioned outside the area where the Marine died. While that was being done; Big Mac took in charge of protecting the first bunker while Maud would take charge of the third bunker. And Flash would be taking charge of defending the second bunker. After a bit; Dr. Hanson alerted Shining that the next Convoy was getting ready to move out.

* * *

About ten minutes later…

The mission was easy; very easy. Everything Shining has been ordering has been working well. The convoy suffered minor damage from surprise attacks made by the Zerg and another Zerg chrysalis was found near the first bunker's position. After about two to three rounds; Shining and his team (Which had over twenty marines, fifteen firebats, and fifteen medics) was ready for another deployment when Matt alerted him.

Matt warned "Shining Armor; we just detected Zerg organisms entering the upper atmosphere. I can't give you an exact fix but their heading your way."

Shining nodded "Acknowledged. All units; eyes open and guns blazing, we have incoming Zerg from the skies. Now; since we know Zerg have a nearby base, we're going to invade it. Soarin, Spitfire, and Cadence; you three will protect the Convoy while I take my army and destroy the Zerg base."

Cadence stated "Be careful out there; Shining."

Shining kissed over to her "I will; my love."

Shining and his squad left and began to head to the Starport. When they arrived; they passed the bunker guarding there and began to battle against a Zerg base. It was guarded well but they still won with 13 dead and 5 wounded (Shining was not among them). When they returned to base for healing; more troops were currently in progress of making. However; it was not the end as the Defense Squad was returning.

Matt alerted "Sir; I'm picking up seismic disturbs closing in on your position. I think it is some sort of tunneling Zerg."

Raynor stated with sarcasm "Wonderful. Its' just like them to keep things nice and interesting."

When the Convoy arrived and began to get the remaining people on board; the convoy left and Shining ordered the base to pack up and leave. They army was travelled down the road; with bunkers emptying out as they passed and Nydus Worms being killed off. When they arrived to the Starport; the people began to get into the colony ship when they were beginning to receive a massive amount of Zerg forces approaching the starport in frenzy.

Shining requested "Uhh… Matt; please send down a dropship to pick me and the others up."

When the colony ship was full; we see our dropship arriving. It landed near them and all seven Equestrians got onboard.

Raynor ordered "That's the last of them; go, lift off now!"

The army began to combat against the Zerg; using the higher ground and the Auto Turrets to hold the ground. Both the dropship and colony ship began to take off.

Dr. Hanson thanked "We lost the colony; but my people made it our alive, thanks to you Commander and Sergeants."

The ships managed to make it out before the Zerg flyers got to them.

* * *

Raynor, along with the Equestrians, arrived on the bridge of the Hyperion. They see Matt talked to Dr. Hanson. They walked onto the bridge and they were greeted by the two.

Matt said "Great job, sirs. Dr. Hanson has offered to stay on with us for now and I think her skills will be invaluable."

Dr. Hanson stated with some excitement "Its' hard to believe I'm even here."

Raynor asked "Great to have you Doc. How do you plan on in pitching in?"

Dr. Hanson stated "Well; your medical facilities are medieval…"

Cadence muttered "I'm currently working on that."

Dr. Hanson concluded "And your science expertise is none existent. Perhaps I can start there."

Raynor replied, sounding hurt "Ouch. Well; I guess you can teach Stetmann a thing or two. Welcome aboard Doc."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hyperion Café…

The door opens and Raynor walks in with the Equestrians. They see a man with a computer on his table. The man looks at them.

Mr. Hill greeted "Guess you heard the news by now; Raynor? Looks like you're back in business."

Raynor walks up to the man "That I am; Mr. Hill. Fighting the Zerg and the Dominion is going to take its toll on our standard forces. Got any guns to hire?"

Cadence asked "What does that mean?"

Shining replied "Its means that Mr. Hill here is either a Smugger or a Mercenary."

Mr. Hill answered "I'm the man who can get Mercenary contracts to help Raynor and his forces. But you know the invasion makes it a seller's market right about now. Still; your bartender over there makes one hell of my time. So, sure, I got some mercenary contracts that you might be interested in."

Raynor stated "You're all heart Mr. Hill."

Raynor buys the Mercenary Contract with the 'Devil Dogs' and both Raynor and the Equestrians began to lie low.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Agria Hive…

Another figure was looking towards the stars. This figure was known as Infest A. Infest A's body was shadowed but the eyes of this figure was green and they were glowing.

 _"Hey y'all, I came across the Raynor's Raiders and I got more information."_ Infest A reported on the link across her fellows.

Infest T replied _"Report your findings."_

 _"The Raynor's Raiders have seven equines with them. Like you had stated, Infest T, that there was indeed Shining and Cadance. But I have confirmed that the other five are Soarin, Spitfire, Flash Sentry, Limestone Pie, and Maud Pie."_ Infest A replied.

There was silence in the chat. But everyone could feel some joy coming from Infest P and Infest T.

Finally, Infest F broke the silence _"Uh, Infest T… What do you think, hearing Flash Sentry is here and with the Terrans?"_

Infest T snapped _"That is none of your concern! Just… keep working on what you were previously doing."_

Infest P asked _"What if we get the option to get those equines?"_

 _"If you have that option, take it if the risks aren't high."_ Infest T informed.

Infest P was about to reply when she halted and that is when she returned to the chat _"My scouts have located the colonists taking refuge on Meinhoff. I'm heading there now."_


	3. Meinhoff

The Equestrians made it to the bridge when they were called up. When they arrived: they see Raynor, Tychus, and Dr. Handson staring at the monitor. The Equestrians walked over to them and looked at what the other three were looking at and they see Dr. Handson had a look of horror as did they. On the screen was an army of infested colonists and marines marching in some direction.

Shining looked at Raynor "Commander; care to explain?"

"This is a zerg virus." Raynor explained "Some colonies didn't report back and when we got a closer look, we discovered that they had a zerg virus in their system. The only thing we can do to them now is purge them, hope they die in peace."

Cadence covered her mouth in horror "Oh god… This is terrible…"

Hanson looked away "This is a nightmare…"

"Yeah," Raynor said, suppressing his anger "this isn't good at all. Looks like we will have to attack during the day and hold off the enemy at night."

Shining looks at Raynor "What are our orders?"

"Head down to the surface: Shining, Limestone, Cadence, and Maud. The rest of you will stay here and provide support. Shining will be in charge of defenses, Cadence will be leading the medical corp to heal our men and villagers, and both Limestone and Maud will take charge in the offense of the infested buildings." Raynor stated.

* * *

A bit later…

"Hurry it up!" Shining shouts as SCVs were building bunkers at the entrances of the base "We have two minutes before the sun is no longer visible and night takes place!"

The SCVs finished making the bunkers. Two bunkers on each side with that it had Neosteel Frame on it that allows two firebats and marines in each bunker. After the preparations were made, nightfall came and a single SCV and medic remained near the bunker. There was a sensor tower in place and everyone began to see red dots on their radar that was in range of the sensor tower began to appear and there were quite a lot.

They were holding outside the range of the bunkers and out of view until there was a massive group outside both sides and that is when the red dots began to head towards the base. When they see the infested colonists, it was a very gruesome look.

"Please…" an infested colonist begged "kill me…"

The marines began to open fire and Cadance looked away in horror at the scene before her. Shining began to comfort her in any way possible to help her handle this. It was around 3:30 AM when they began to see a drop pod and some weird structure land on the ground. That is when Swann opened a transmission "Hey there, folks. I managed to get the schematics for them Hellions the Dominion used on Mar Sara."

The four equines stayed up until the sun had risen. They see Soarin, Flash Sentry, and Spitfire coming out and walked over to them.

Flash said "You four take some shut eye, the Commander had us on the offense and keep security up at base."

The four equines nodded and went to get some shut eye. Flash had ordered the Hellions to begin the attack of the nearest infested colony, Soarin and Spitfire was having the SCVs improve the base and begin to set up more better positions as well as destroy the back entrance and set up defenses as well as another sensor tower there.

It didn't take long for a transmission to open, revealing it to be Adjutant "Scans are picking up a unique Zerg bio signature, it appears to be a borrowing creature that is underground during the day and emerges out at night."

That is when Matt spoke "Sirs, if you kill one of those creatures, Stetmann can study from it and perhaps learn something."

The attack was slow but progress was being made. However, after some hours, night began to return and the Hellions pulled back into base and grouped up with some more Hellions that were being made from the Factory.

* * *

Later…

Limestone and Maud with a group of marines were following the last Zerg Infestor while Shining was leading the assault against the last settlement of the infested colony. This was currently Night 3, after some time and surviving, things were now winning in their own favor. The marines got separated from Limestone and Maud and both sisters used their rifles and killed the last Infestor. However, that was not it as all. Their suits' radar began to pick up some movement close by.

"This is Maud Pie, me and Limestone got separated from our attack squad and we managed to kill the last infestor. However, our motion sensors are picking up something close by. We are going in to investigate."

"Acknowledge. Stay safe." Raynor answered as the two Pie Sisters began to advance, their rifles' laser pointer ready and their suits' lights were on. They walked into this weird opening and found creep all across the ground. Suddenly, they began to hear laughter echoing across the place.

Maud and Limestone always turned around to look around them. Their motion sensors show that this thing was practically everywhere at once. And every time that the light almost hit the subject, they see a shadow slip away. They were about to open fire until…

"Hi!"

They looked at the echoing voice's source and gasped in shock. Their light was shining bright on a figure. This figure looked like an equine, only zergified completely.

The figure had a pink carapace, pink mane and tail that was all puffy, sharp teeth than a normal pony, the eye color was blue. On the flank of this figure was three balloons, two were blue and the center one was yellow. All three had a mini symbol of the Zerg on the center of the balloons. And on the torso of the pony, there was a pink jewel that was shaped as the balloon. It was the Element of Laughter!

The Pie Sisters could barely even recognize her but this was their sister, Pinkamena Diana "Pinkie" Pie! And she was a Zerg!

"…Pinkie?" Maud asked in uncertain tone.

Pinkie smiled cheerfully, revealing her teeth "Who else?"

Limestone shook her head "But I thought you were back in Equestria! And how you're infested and still retain your personality!? You lose your free will when you get infested into Zerg! Or that is what I'm told…"

Pinkie didn't drop her smile "Oh, I was actually in this universe for about two months now. And I kept my personality because the Queen of Blades made us like how she was when she was infested. We kept our personalities!"

Maud noticed the "we" and "our" parts at the end sentence "We?"

Pinkie dropped her smile "Yes, I wasn't the only one who was infested and was formerly an equine. We became a unique group of Zerg force, working divided yet united during the invasion. And when we learned that you and your fellow equines were here, in this galaxy, we were shocked yet happy to know that we weren't the only equines in the galaxy anymore!"

Limestone asked "Why are you on Meinhoff?"

Pinkie began to frown "Isn't it obvious to you?"

Maud and Limestone were confused until Maud began to add something. Infested colonies, mysterious Zerg creep coming out of nowhere, and infestors traveling around the colonies. It all added up to…

"You're the reason why the colonies are infested!" Maud accused, Limestone looking more confused until she added the dots and had a look of realization.

Pinkie grinned at them "Bingo! Somepony gets it in a hole in one!" Her expression turned to a scowl and anger "I considered those infested terrans as my children! My brood! And when you murdered them…" Pinkie's eyes began to glow "It makes me angry!"

Suddenly, two locusts came out of Pinkie's mane, both had party hats on them. They spit out some acid at the two Pie Sisters. The two pulled back and Pinkie vomited acid at them like a Roach. Maud and Limestone managed to avoid the attack and began to fire their rifle at their former sister. Pinkie managed to borrow and disappeared, only to come out of the ground behind them and gagged before a bug came out of her mouth that had razors on it shot at them.

Maud took the hit and got out of her suit before she could be cut to shreds. She took her rifle and fired some rounds at Pinkie. Pinkie borrowed once more, to avoid being hit. She reappeared on another exit and looked at them.

"I don't have time to properly deal with you. But don't worry…" Suddenly, 4 Infested Marines appeared in front of her "They will keep you company. See you soon!"

Pinkie began to run for it. Maud and Limestone began to fire at the infested marines and after they finished, they gave chase. When they arrived in an open field, they see Pinkie being lifted into an Overlord and when she was inside, the Overlord began to fly away from them. Maud and Limestone watched as their sister departed.

* * *

Later…

It took some time for Maud and Limestone to return to the ship and were checked, only to learn that the two had better immunity to the Zerg virus than most equines. They didn't tell their encounter with Pinkie but when the time was right, they promised they would tell them about the encounter in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile…

An Overlord was, stealthy, tailing two colony ships of Agria that had left Meinhoff. The Hyperion was nowhere in sight but aboard the Overlord was a certain infested pink equine/zerg. She was looked at the colony ships before her eyes began to glow again.

 _"Ah, Infest P; how was your mission on Meinhoff? Did the infestation work and you have an army now?"_ Pinkie heard Infest T asked.

Pinkie sighed mentally _"Unfortunately, no. The Raynor's Raiders came to Meinhoff to investigate what was happening to the colonists. They killed off my children and I had to retreat. However, I am currently tailing two colony ships. Once they land, I'll begin the infestation of this colony."_

 _"Anything else?"_ Infest T asked, knowing something was amiss.

Pinkie giggled nervously _"I met my sisters, Maud and Limestone. They tracked me into my hiding spot and I had no choice but to confront them. I didn't tell them much, but they are aware that I'm not the only equine who was infested into the Zerg Swarm."_

There was a moment of silence. Pinkie could have sworn she heard Infest T shouting in the real world about how stupid she was, revealing a secret like this. Eventually, Infest T returned to the link.

 _"Anything else?"_ Infest T asked once more.

 _"Nope!"_ Pinkie responded and Infest T groaned.


	4. Monlyth

Shining, Cadance, Flash Sentry, and Maud Pie arrived on the Hyperion Bridge and see Tychus and Raynor looking at the screen of the Star Map.

"Alright Adjutant." Raynor said to his marine-looking partner "Show the live fee."

The screen activated and they see the another Xel'Naga artifact being guarded by a lot of Protoss forces.

"Just like Moebius said: easy money." Tychus stated with some satisfaction.

Shining Armor shook his head "If I had learned anything about what I read about Protoss, they won't make anything easy."

Raynor added "I agree with Shining. We're going have to-" Raynor was interrupted when a large army of Zerg came out of nowhere. But this swarm was not normal. Half of this brood was yellow while the other half was purple. "What the-!?"

Adjutant stated " _Warning: Multiple Zerg bio signatures detected._ "

"Aw hell..." Raynor muttered in annoyance.

Raynor asked "Them critters were just hidin' underground waiting?"

Shining replied "No idea. But I have the feeling they are after the same thing we are. I mean, that is what they wanted back at Mar Sara."

Tychus added "Well, that show complicates things. We can't fight two armies at once."

Raynor looked at him "With any luck, we won't have too. We only need to hold the top of the shrine to extract the artifact." The screen changed to a empty place that had a mineral field and vespene. "So we'll land here and cut through the Protoss lines while their busy with the Zerg." The screen changed to the battle between the Protoss and Zerg "It's only a matter of time before the Zerg overwhelm the Protoss. It's best we grab that artifact and be long gone by then."

* * *

Shining, Cadance, and Flash Sentry was setting the base up while raising defenses. As the bunkers were placed and the three marines armed it., there was a transmission from Adjutant.

" _Warning: Protoss Stalkers are gathering around your perimeter._ " Adjutant warned before saying " _Incoming Transmission._ "

They began to hear Swann's voice on the radio "I got something new for you: Marauders. The lastest word for big boom hardware."

"Uh, Swann?" Shining asked "I don't think this is the best time to test out something new."

"Best time there is. Let the Marauders move against those Stalkers." Swann stated.

Shining sighed and the three Stalkers began to advance at the base. The Marauders, which were four of them, countered with the medics healing them. The Medics had received the upgrade of Stabilizer Medpacks. On the bunkers was turrets on top of them that helped in the gun fire. When the Stalkers were destroyed, Shining had three marines come out of the barracks and the group began to head over near the battle, came across a Zerg position where there were two creep tumors, one Overlord, and a single Spine Crawler.

They managed to destroy the Spine Crawler but they lost a marauder and they went around the back and collected the Protoss relic there. On the way back, they collected the Protoss relic that was next to their base. When they returned, they waited as two more Medics and a single Marauder arrived from the Barracks and the group began to head to the bridge that was being guarded by Protoss forces. When they finished destroying a Pylon, the Proton Cannons were now powerless and exposed.

The group destroyed the Proton Cannons then targeted the two pylons on their side of the bridge until they crossed halfway and destroyed two pylons that powered the Proton Cannons. The pylons were destroyed but Sentries put up Force Fields to block the advance so the squad of Terran forces destroyed the two Sentries and then the Force Fields dropped and the squad attacked and destroyed the powerless Proton Cannons.

While Shining's group advanced, back at the base, Flash Sentry was preparing reinforcements to help enforce Shining's group. Two Firebats and an additional Medic was sent out to Shining's group. So far, no Zerg offensive against them, good for them that it keeps that way. The three units arrived to Shining and the group located another Protoss relic and they see a Proton Cannon with a pylon behind it. So, they targeted the pylon and destroyed it just in the nick of time since a Firebat almost died in the process. Medics healed him and they got the next relic. Shining halted their advance just a bit away from a ramp.

Back at the base, Cadance had ordered the construction of another Barracks and Flash had two marines ready for deployment. A marauder left the Barracks when Flash activated his communicator to the Hyperion.

"Hey Matt, can we get a squad of War Pigs and Devil Dogs down here?" Flash requested.

Matt replied "Acknowledged, both Merc squads have been deployed."

Just as they arrived, gunfire was heard in the back and both Flash and Cadance looked. They see three yellow Zerglings arriving at the base. They were easily defeated by the men in the Bunker and the War Pigs, marines, marauder, and Devil Dogs were sent to enforce Shining's group. When they arrived, Shining's squad went up the ramp and see they had just entered a small Protoss base. They opened fire at the nearby Pylon and destroyed it then they fought against a Stalker. They destroyed him with ease but came under fire by a Proton Cannon and they see two Proton Cannons, another Stalker, and two Sentries intercepting the Terran advance.

They destroyed the Pylon powering a Proton Cannon, then destroy the Stalker and Sentries then destroyed the powerless Proton Cannon. Finally, they target the Pylon powering the last Proton Cannon and when it was destroyed, the destroyed the said Proton Cannon. They went deeper into the base, ignoring the Nexus. They targeted the Protoss Forge and destroyed it before destroying the pylon that powered it. Finally, they destroyed the Gateway and Nexus and went after the last Protoss Relic and when they collected it with no problem, they went to where the Artifact piece was at.

When they arrived at the top of the shrine, Shining was about to radio in a dropship when columns came out of the ground and created a defensive shield barrier around the artifact. Suddenly, the three statues around them came to life.

"Whoa!" Shining shouted "Light them up, men! Fire, fire, fire!"

The squad began to open fire at the stone statues as those statues fired laser eyes at the squad. The bottom one was first to fall, then the left one fell, and the one on the right was last and it was destroyed. When all three fell, the columns where they were at lowered, the dropship was deployed down to it and collected it.

"We got what we came for." Raynor stated on the communication channel, all Terrans could hear it. "Let's hightail it out of here. Matt, have the dropship to pick up-"

" **I forget how resourceful you were, Jim.** " An echoing voice stated in their communication channel " **I won't make that mistake twice.** "

Before Shining or anyone could reply, demanding who was on their channel, they heard Raynor say with lots of grief "Kerrigan..."

Cadance could feel the torn in Raynor's heart pulse and she had a shocked expression _'There it is! Raynor was in love with this... Kerrigan? I need to know who she is!'_

The dropship picked up Shining, Flash, and Cadance. The men had to find a way off world.

* * *

Later...

Cadance was heading up to the bridge when she heard voices and went to see what was going on. When she came into the room, she sees Tychus seating on a chair, looking at a monitor and there was this terran/zerg creature on the screen with Tychus looking at Matt while Matt was angry. Cadance moved enough for the door to close.

"Seems this... 'Queen of Blades' got everybody running scared." Tychus stated "Hmph, she don't look so tough."

Matt asked "You have no idea who she is, do you Tychus?"

"Don't matter to me none." Tychus said simply.

Matt's face became restrained but there was visibility of anger and he went to look outside the window to look at the star space "Well, it matters to Jim. They were... close ones."

Cadance didn't understand but heard Tychus say "Wait a minute..." it was clear that Tychus had connected dots and he chuckled "You're telling me that they were shacked up."

Cadance connected the dots and mentally gasped in realization _'That's why I sense the torn love in his heart! Raynor had fallen in love with Kerrigan but...'_ She looked at the picture of the Queen of Blades _'Is that her killer?'_

She heard Matt say "Apparently she was something else. Before the Zerg took her." He looked at the screen "Turn her into that."

Cadance mentally gasped in shocked _'That's Kerrigan!?'_

Tychus looked at the screen "And Jimmy feels responsible."

"Honestly," Matt stated in confliction "if we ever have to face her again. I don't know what he'll do."

Tychus blew a smoke before stating "Woman like that. There is one thing to do." He stated as he pressed his cigar against the forehead of Kerrigan's recorded appearance.

Cadance looked away, she knew what he meant in that attack. A bullet between the eyes. She teleported back to her room, crying some. She thought everypony deserve a second chance


	5. Redstone III

Shining, Flash, Limestone, Maud, Soarin, and Spitfire were told by Cadance about some of the history between Jim and Kerrigan and all six were very shocked and surprise to find out that the leader of the Zerg Swarm was not only a human before being infested, but she held some relationships to their leader, Jim Raynor.

They checked out what upgrades, research, and mercs Raynor may have done while they were in their chamber.

Turns out that Raynor had hired a group of mercenary marauders known as Hammer Securities. It also turns out that the money they had could also help them upgrade their personal vehicles and tech. So they went to Swann in the Armory to see if they could purchase any upgrades for themselves.

"Yeah, you can do that. I mean, you do have the money right? You need money to purchase the upgrades." Swann had informed the equine group.

So they purchased upgrades for their infantry outfits.

Shining had decided to stay being the Marine and had purchased the upgrade of Stimpack and Combat Shield. Cadance had decided to stay as a Medic and she already had the Stabilizer Medpacks. Flash, Soarin, and Spitfire didn't upgrade since they didn't have the feeling for Marine, Firebat, Medic, and Marauder so decided to wait later. Limestone and Maud, however, picked to become Marauders and purchased the Concussive Shells to slow the movement speed of the enemy forces as well as purchased the Kinetic Foam to help them from inside the armor since they couldn't take too much.

Finally, they went to the lab and they see that the Protoss tech had improved some but not a lot so there was no upgrades currently available.

Shining and the others got up on the bridge just as well the Hyperion came out of warp over a volcanic planet. They see Raynor and Matt looking at the holographic screen.

"Redstone." Raynor said "One heck of a place. Did I ever mention I hate volcanic planets?"

A man appeared on the screen. He looked like he had brown skin, brown hair, and his eye color looked white like he was blind.

"Good to see you made it." The man said to them "They call me Tosh." They could see a mining group of Terrans mining a golden color mineral field. "You help me mine the minerals I need and I'll make it worth your while."

Raynor asked "What's the catch?"

Tosh replied "Well, this place is a little… unstable." Just as he said that, lava seemed to have raised up to a higher level so the SCVs of the mining team went to higher level and the Command Center took off into the sky. Finally, the lava leveled higher and flooded the low ground. "The lower ground gets flooded with lava every few minutes. Of course, that is where the most mineral nodes are found. But that will no problem for a big tough guy like you."

The screen changed to a Zerg hive cluster as Matt added "Sir, I'm also picking up Zerg bio signatures on the surface. We'll need to spend some of what we have mined just to defend the operation. The more we spend, the longer this will take."

"Lava and Zerg, two of my favorite things." Raynor complained.

Before Raynor could turn around to send the order, Tosh interrupted "There is more just Zerg. I sense a psionic presence among the Zerg, it commands and controls their actions. As a matter of fact…" Tosh looked at the equines "It seems to match a strange psionic signature like the two of you who have horns. That weird psionic signature gave me the chills, it was unnatural."

Shining stated "Wait, you felt magic among the Zerg? If you did, that means…"

"There is a Unicorn or Alicorn among the Zerg down on the planet surface." Flash concluded.

Raynor looked at the equines "If Tosh said it was among the Zerg… there is a possibility that pony is infested and beyond reasonable."

Secretly, the Pie sisters doubted since their encounter with their zergified sister, Pinkie. Besides that, the equines held her heads and went to the hanger to board the Command Center that was departing.

* * *

On the Planet's surface…

SCVs were mining the rich minerals while the equines were patrolling the only two ways to them. As time passed on, lava began to rise up.

"Warning: Lava surge imminent. Evacuate low ground immediately." Adjutant alerted to all terran units.

The SCVs who were mining the rich minerals stopped what they were doing and fled next to their Command Center to hold position. Shining noticed little lava creatures fleeing on top of the ramp. Suddenly, the lava raised and the lava surrounded them. After a minute or two, lava began to lower.

"All clear; it is safe to proceed with mining operations." Adjutant stated as the SCVs began to mine once again.

Suddenly, a counter appeared on the screens of their visors as Matt stated "This counter will inform you the estimated time of the next lava surge."

Time passed on and Shining had issued the order to have bunkers placed and marines being trained in the Barracks. After a minute and a half, they heard the communication channel open.

"I got some friends coming to help you out: Reapers." They heard Tosh state to them.

Just as they said that, their radar detected friendlies heading towards the base.

"Reapers, you say?" Swann asked before stating "Hell cowboy, we got to train more of these guys. They are seriously badass."

Just as he finished, Reapers arrived at the base. Shining noted them of having jetpacks on their pack to allow them to jump over cliffs. Soarin, Spitfire, and Flash were interested in this new ally of theirs.

Shining, deciding to take advantage of the Reaper's mobility, ordered "Reapers; begin scouting the terrain and report anything important."

The Reapers nodded and began to head north from the base, to the nearest metal platform. While they departed, Flash had more marines and medics at the ready in the Barracks. A random SCV was constructing two supply depots. After a few seconds, they heard a Reaper report to Shining.

"Sergeant, we located a mining team out here." A Reaper reported to Shining.

They heard a SCV worker add "Tosh sent you to help? 'Bout time. Let's finish up this contract and get the hell off this planet."

"Alright. Mining Team, you will be in charge of mining rich minerals from low ground. Find the nearest rich mineral deposit and begin work there. We'll try to provide protection but I can't promise anything." Shining ordered.

"Sure thing." The mining team leader replied.

"Reapers," Shining began to order once more "keep to your mission and keep scouting out."

The Reapers acknowledged and began to scout out more. Eventually, they met up with more Reapers and began to scout out further. Shining was keeping the patrol up until they see a yellow ping on their radar with a yellow target mark there.

"Uh, sirs? Sirs?" They heard Stetmann say on the communication channel "Scanners show a large Zerg bio signature near your position. A Brutalisk, I think. If you could kill it, it could get my-our research off to a flying start."

"Noted but we can't promise anything." Shining replied to Stetmann's request.

The Reapers began to scout around towards the East of the base. They met with some more Reapers and began to scout around towards North-East until they spotted something.

"Sir, we found a Zerg base. What should we do?" A Reaper reported to Shining.

Shining replied "Pull back for now."

The Reapers began to destroy and kill the Zerg forces then they pulled away from the enemy Zerg base. Of course, the Reapers began to head south and they began to see the lava rising. The SCVs pulled back to high ground and the Reapers had no choice but to attack the Zerg base since it was on the high ground. They seemed to have met up with some more Reapers and they destroyed the base just in time when the lava lowered. The SCVs proceeded to continue mining.

After the destruction of the Zerg base, the Reapers proceeded to head where the Brutalisk was and began to open fire on it. It was a very large zerg creature and the funny thing was that Shining didn't even give the 'proceed' order. After reaching to 4000 minerals, Tosh opened the communication channel to them.

"Your men walk fast. We already got half the minerals we need." Tosh stated while Stetmann collected the essence of the Brutalisk remains.

However, that was short lived when the Reapers began to head back to scouting as Adjutant alerted "Warning: Class 7 psionic waveform detected."

"It's the strange presence I alerted you about!" Tosh added "Its heading towards your base, Sergeant Armor!"

Matt finished "And it has a large squad of Zerg backing it up."

"Reapers: return to base, we need to enforce our position!" Shining ordered as the reapers changed direction to head back to base. After a few minutes, they see a zerg force arriving to the base but the one leading them was what made the equines gasped in shock.

The 'strange presence' looked like a zergified equine. It had a white carapace, fancy looking purple mane and tail, two long pincer claws that extended from the back to be positioned besides the neck and it looked like it could extend longer. It had blue eye color and it was glowing. It had a horn on its' forehead and on the chest was a purple crystal looking gem symbol. On the flank was three cyan gems symbol with a zerg symbol at the center of each.

"Rarity!?" The equines shouted in shock.

Rarity smirked at their shocked expressions as well as slightly confused "What? You really aren't surprise, are you? I mean, you were informed about Pinkie being infested, why are you so surprise to see me being infested?"

"Wait- hold up, we never saw an infested Pinkie Pie." Cadance stated.

Rarity looked at Limestone and Maud "You mean…" Rarity began to laugh, which sent chills down their spines "you mean to tell me that Limestone and Maud NEVER told you that they saw Pinkie on Meinhoff?"

The equines looked at the Pie sisters, who tried to look small.

"We'll talk about this later." Shining said coldly at the sisters, who gulped. He then forwards his attention at Rarity "Three questions. One: how do you still… yourself? Two: How did you end up here on Redstone? And third: why are you even here on Redstone with the Zerg?"

"Well," Rarity began "when I was infested like my fellows, Kerrigan had us retain our personalities. But she kept us in line with an iron grip so there is really nothing we could do against her reign but used to question her at first before we gotten use of being Zerg. As to how I ended up here on Redstone, I came here via Overlord with a mining expedition of Zerg. As for why I'm here in the first place, I was doing two things. One: I was ordered to collect the rich minerals on Redstone to be directed to Char."

"And the second?" Cadance asked.

"Oh, I was just fulfilling my purpose of being Zerg." Rarity said simply.

"…What?" Flash asked.

Rarity grinned "Me and my fellows have a purpose in the Swarm and we go to fulfill it. My purpose was to find minerals and vespene for the swarm, which led me here to this rich mineral deposit. Pinkie's purpose was infestation, since she was design to be the ultimate infestation agent of the Zerg Swarm. Everything was going perfect…" her eyes began to glow brightly "before you stepped in!"

"Us?" Limestone asked "What did we do?"

"You started collecting rich minerals; you destroyed a Hive Cluster and all those inhabiting it, and killed my pet Brutalisk!" Rarity's horn began to charge up "And you'll be paying for what you did… with your lives!"

The Zerglings and Roaches with Rarity roared and charged at the Terran forces. The marines and reapers opened fire and the medics healed their wounds. Rarity went to go kill the equines by summoning a mineral crystal, shattered it to pieces, and threw the pieces at the Terran forces. A bunch of marines and reapers were killed in that and Limestone was thankful when a mineral shard barely missed her.

Shining and Flash open fired and killed Rarity and were about to mourn her death when she suddenly disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Flash asked.

Tosh answered "I sense she is still alive. She is currently backed at her primary hive cluster, no doubt massing another wave."

After a few minutes, the mineral chart finally went to 7000 and they began to pack up.

"Hightail it out of there boys." Raynor said as a dropship picked up the equines. The Command Center picked up some SCVs and the rest were picked up by dropships.

"Done already?" Tosh asked before stating "You're as good as they say, Mr. Raynor. I think you and I got some business we can be talking about."

* * *

Later…

Raynor and the equines arrived on the bridge, noticing Tosh was looking and admiring the ship. Matt came forward to them and stated "Nice work sirs. The payoff of Redstone really got us on our feet."

Raynor asked "Why is that Tosh guy aboard?"

"He wanted to talk to you in person, sir." Matt replied "Something about conducting more business ventures together."

"Do any digging on him?" Raynor asked to Matt.

Matt replied "Of course, and he's no pirate. Word has it that he's a renegade ghost. Until he vanished, he was one of the Dominion's top assassins. Now Mengsk hates him just as much as he hates you."

"Well…" Raynor stated "I like this guy already. Just the same, we better keep our eyes on him."

"Yes sir." Matt said.


	6. Haven

Shining Armor and the Equines were looking at anything new.

They were in the armory and Soarin, Spitfire, and Flash decided to become Reapers as their Infantry unit. But they had no jetpack, since they had wings. Besides that, they had their own versions of armor, gas mask, and pistols. They also upgraded their gear. Swann had also told them that if they want to, he could upgrade their suits and everything to be even better than normal infantry units.

Next, they went to the lab and see that the Zerg Tier had unlocked and Raynor had chosen the Perdition Turret upgrade. They saw that the flame turrets would prove to be effective against Zerg and even Protoss, if used properly.

And they went to see if Mr. Hill had offered anything and there was none.

They went up to the bridge and see Matt over near a terminal and both Raynor and Dr. Hanson looking at the Star Map's hologram screen. The equines went to Raynor's side.

"What is wrong, Commander?" Shining asked with some concern.

Raynor replied "We had lost contact with the Haven colonies. We are arriving shortly soon to see what is going on."

Limestone asked "Is it Zerg? Did Pinkie find them again?"

Ever since the equines' encounter with the Infested Rarity, the Pie Sisters were forced to tell the others about their encounter with the Infested Pinkie Pie. To say the least, Dr. Hanson wasn't very happy to hear that it was this 'Zergified Pinkie Pie' that had caused the zerg virus on Meinhoff.

"We're almost to Haven," Matt stated while looking at the console "but there still has been no contact-" That is when the alarm began to go off and Matt looked at Raynor "Sir, there is a Protoss Fleet holding in orbit. Their disrupting all communications to the surface. And it looks like their powering their main weapons. And we seemed to have a level 12 Psionic Waveform on the flagship, not a Protoss or Kerrigan."

Dr. Hanson looked at Jim "Jim, you have to stop this."

Raynor said "Matt, open a channel to the Protoss. Let's see how diplomatic their feeling."

* * *

Meanwhile onboard the Protoss Carrier...

5 Minutes before the Hyperion arrives...

Looking down on the planet was High Executor Selendis and right beside her was an equine.

This equine had a white fur coat, her mane and tail was ethereal and was multicolor with the colors of light blue, green, blue, and pink. Her eye color was pink colored. On her flank was the symbol of the sun. This equine wore golden armor similar to what the Protoss Heirarch, Artanis, wore. This equine had a long sharp horn and large feather wings. This pony was known as Princess Celestia.

"Must we do this?" Celestia asked to Selendis.

Selendis nodded "As much as I hate killing off innocent terrans, the only good thing we can do for them is purify them entirely."

"Well, how come you couldn't find a cure?" Celestia asked.

"Because there is no cu-" Selendis stated before being interrupted by a Zealot at the helm.

"Executor Selendis, Executor Celestia; a Terran ship has dropped out of warp." The Zealot shouted to them.

The two looked at the Zealot "Dominion?" Selendis asked.

"No..." the Zealot showed the image on the forward screen "It is our fellow savior's flagship..."

"Hyperion..." Selendis said with her eyes widen "James Raynor has come to Haven..."

"Who is this 'James Raynor'?" Celestia asked.

Selendis looked at her "A friend to the Protoss. He helped us by helping us defeat the Overmind and help my people during the Brood War."

The Zealot also added "Executors; I'm detecting a level 11 psionic waveform alongside a level 9 psionic waveform onboard the Hyperion." They began to hear beeping "Executors, the Hyperion wants to open a channel."

"Put it through." Selendis ordered.

The image of the Hyperion changed to an image of Jim Raynor, Dr. Hanson, and they see a group of equines next to Raynor. Celestia's eyes widen as she looks at the equines on the screen.

* * *

Back on the Hyperion...

Shining and the equines, when they see the channel open, they were not expecting to see Princess Celestia with the Protoss next to her.

"Princess Celestia!?" Shining and the other equines besides Cadance shouted in shock.

"Aunty!?" Cadance added in shock.

"En Tarro Tassadar, James Raynor." Selendis greeted, ignoring the shock expressions of both sided equines "I am Executor Selendis."

"And I am Executor Celestia, but to my equine subjects, I am Princess Celestia." Celestia added, still shocked though.

"And your bravery and service to Aiur is known to us." Selendis finished.

"En Tarro Tassadar, Selendis." Raynor greeted back before getting serious "Listen, with all due respect, your fleet needs to pull back. The people on Haven are no threat to you."

"Our Observers detected Zerg Hive spores infesting the colonists. They must be purified." Selendis stated their cause for being there.

Limestone whispered to Maud and her fellow equines. It would seem they knew something Celestia didn't.

Celestia added "If you wish to take this mission as your stead, we will permit it."

Dr. Hanson turned to Raynor "Jim, some of my people are infested. But you can't just let the Protoss destroy them all. If you could keep the Protoss at bay, I know I can find a cure for the infestation."

"The only cure for zerg infestation is purification by fire." Selendis interjected "You know this to be true, James Raynor."

"I can cure them Jim." Dr. Hanson tries to reassure with confidence "Believe me."

Selendis, then, stated "If you choice to resist us, we will meet in glorious combat. The choice is yours, James Raynor. We only await your answer."

Raynor began to look at his options.

Option A: Protect the Colony. If he sides with the colonists, this will anger the Protoss greatly. They will send everything they have to wipe out the colonies, infested or not. This would put innocent lives at risk. Many lives will be lost should this happen. But in the end, should the Raynor's Raiders prevail against the Protoss, it will buy Dr. Hanson the time she needs to find a cure for the Zerg Virus. Regardless if she does find a cure, Dr. Hanson's efforts will lead to new breakthroughs in zerg research.

Option B: Purify the Colony. If Raynor sides with the Protoss, against the refugees, the Protoss will pull back from Haven's orbit. Dr. Hanson will see this as a betrayal but the cleansing of the colonies will clean the infestation. And if Raynor was lucky, the Protoss will share some of their knowledge for their help.

Option A was tempting and more rightful. And the boost for the Zerg research will help them improve closer to Tier 3. On the other hand, Option B was tempting as well. Raynor knew that the Protoss had improved their forces even greater and they may be more of a foe than the Zerg. Option B did remind Raynor that he would be doing something similar to what Mengsk would do but not exactly though. Also, the boost in Protoss research would get Tier 1 in Protoss research and a bit more.

After he makes up his mind, Raynor answered apologetic "I'm so sorry Ariel, but the Executors are right." Dr. Hanson looks away for help to change his mind "Believe me, if their data wasn't conclusive." He looks at Selendis and Celestia "Call off your fleet Selendis and Celestia, this is a Terran thing. Me and my Sergeants will do it ourselves."

Dr. Hanson looked at Raynor with shock "What!? This isn't right! I thought you were a better man than this, Jim!"

"We know this isn't right." Cadance stated, looking at her "But there isn't a cure. We looked everywhere Ariel! We looked through both medical research and Science. We have to admit defeat, there is NO cure."

"I won't accept that!" Dr. Hanson shouted in denial "Every one of my people can be saved! I'm close to finding the cure, I know it!"

"Silence Doc." Shining Armor ordered in a serious tone "If you can't accept the fact that there is no cure, then I'm placing you under house arrest. Head back to your living quarters until you calm down."

Dr. Hanson scowled before walking out the door. They looked at the hologram screen and Selendis was nodding in approval.

"Honor to you, James Raynor. You are ever a true friend to the Protoss." Selendis stated.

Celestia added "Although this work is painful to you, many more lives will be saved by the actions of this day. We will send you the knowledge after the deed is done."

* * *

With the Protoss Fleet pulling back and hold nearby, the Hyperion now help orbit and the cameras were looking down to the place and see a colony being infested by some sort of weird zerg structure.

"We all laid it on the line for these folks more than once." Raynor stated as a pair of colonists ran into the zerg infested grounds. As they see this, they see the infested Pinkie Pie having her new toy infest the colonists to turn them into Infested Colonists "Now there is only one way to help them now. We have to save the ones we have and kill the rest. I know its terrible, but if we destroy these infested settlements, we will save the whole damn planet from being overrun."

"Ain't nothing but a little fire can't cure." Tychus stated as they see the Infested Pinkie Pie looking at their camera fee "A lot of ground to cover though. We don't have enough troops to be everywhere at once."

Shining looked at him "Don't worry about that. Swann already has that covered."

Swann's face appeared next to the screen as it changed "Yeah, I got you covered. I had to call in a few favors to get the schematics of these babies though. You owe me big time cowboy." Flash was admiring the Viking design "Remember; these babies can switch between ground and air."

The screen changed back to the new zerg structure as Raynor stated "Those Vikings will make all the difference. Although it looks like those infested colonists are turning already." They see the Infested Pinkie Pie's tail twitch, her front left did a solo tap dance, then her ears began to flicker three times. Pinkie Pie had a look in thought before looking at the camera and began to wave at them

Matt asked "She can see the camera? How is that possible?"

"Its Pinkie Pie. Anything about her is weird." Maud replied, telling him that to ignore what Pinkie Pie did.

"Let's just get this done." Raynor stated before looking away in guilt.

* * *

Shining was setting up defenses, Cadance was organizing the medical corp to help any wounded, Limestone and Maud were taking charge for ground forces, and Flash had decided to pilot a Viking fighter. He and his two other Viking pilots were on the ground. He was looking at the console, already getting used to the controls. He and his two other Vikings took off and began to head over to the nearest Virophage. When they arrive, they see two Brood Lords and attacked them, killing them. Then, the Viking squad killed the two Overlords and Overseer there. Then, they land and when they did, Infested Colonists came out of some huts. The Vikings attacked and killed them before attacking the Virophage.

When they killed it, they began to attack to the infested buildings.

Back at the base, the Starport had deployed two more Vikings. SCVs began to work on the mineral fields and defenses were set and ready to repel the enemy. When the infested colony was destroyed, the three Vikings took off and regrouped with the two new Vikings. Flash and his squad maintain their position. After waiting some, three Hellions and four Vikings began to attack the farthest infested colony. Zerg ground forces went to attack the Hellions. The Vikings took some damage before landing in the middle of the place. The Hellions were destroyed but the Vikings kept to the attack, destroying the Anti-Air defenses.

Back at base, Flash began to head to the farthest colony with some Vikings to support the attack. When they arrived, and when they finished the base, Flash asked "Where's Pinkie? I though she would be-"

"Flash," Matt stated as another target marker appeared "Pinkie has infested another settlement."

"Damn." Flash cursed.

Flash and his Vikings began to take off and went back to base where they had a much larger force of Vikings. The next one attack was taken place at the bottom infested colony. Once they destroyed that base, yet another colony was infested. Some of the men began to question why no one was protecting the colonies that weren't infested. Flash took his forces and divided. Four Vikings separated from the main attack group, heading to a colony was being prepared for infestation.

"Sirs," Matt alerted on to the channel "Stetmann said that Dr. Hanson had locked herself into the lab. Alone. She's desperate into saving her people. I'm afraid of what she might do."

"I thought I had ordered her to go to her living quarters!" Shining shouted "How did she get past security placed on her!?"

Matt replied "She used the bathroom excuse."

"Oh." Shining stated before having an angry expression "I'm going to make those soldiers have punishment for this!"

The four Vikings arrived but got destroyed, but not until they took some Zerg out with them. The main attack group arrived at the Pre-Infested Colony and killed off the Zerg flyers and began to attack the ground forces. They successfully saved the colony from infestation. And they managed to drive Pinkie Pie away underground.

Not long after saving the colony, the attack group led by Flash saved another colony from infestation. Flash and his group regrouped with Viking reinforcements and they attacked another infested colony while a ground force prepared to attack the last base. A squad of Vikings separated when another colony was about to be infested and went to deal with it. When they finished, both ground and air units began to attack the last enemy base.

They see an Overlord leaving the base at a fast pace, knowing that Pinkie Pie just retreated from the battle and planet. When the base was destroyed, the Zerg did one last attempt to infest a colony. The attack force went there and destroyed the Zerg making their last attempt. When they finished, Matt enter the communication channel.

"Sir, I'm detecting no more zerg on the planet surface and the Infested Pinkie Pie managed to escape the planet while also avoiding the Protoss sensors. However, we have another problem in the lab.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lab...

The lab door opened and walking in was Raynor and Shining. They had their guns ready to kill and they began to look around.

"Ariel?" Raynor asked "You in here?"

There was no response and no sign of Dr. Hanson.

"Matt, seal all access points." Shining ordered to Matt and both lock n' load their rifles as the lab door closes and locks.

Raynor continue to look around while Shining went to look at the Research console and sees something.

Dr. Ariel Hanson Sex: Female Height: 5' 4" Eyes: Green Class: 3-B

Shining then looked at the blinking red words next and looked next to the personal data.

Zerg DNA Detected

Shining then looked at the text before both sets.

Internal Sensor Sweep Complete... Manual Override Data Load Confirmed... Soft Tissue Infection DNA Mutation Locked.

99.3%

Below that was a human DNA gene that had sections of red, on the left side that stated "Infection".

"Uh, Raynor..." Shining said cautiously "Something on this console isn't right..."

Raynor looked at the console before looking at the small table behind Shining and then he looked at the tank near the door before they both heard a screech and they see an infested Ariel staring at them through the other side of the tank.

"Oh god..." Raynor whispered in horror "What did you do?"

Infested Ariel screeched and jumped away onto the roof. Shining ready his gun as well as Raynor, both looking around for her.

" **Will you enjoy it?** " The Infested Ariel, who's voice was echoing like Kerrigan's does but was mixed in with Pinkie Pie's, asked " **Will you enjoy killing me?** "

They looked at her, seeing most of her being Zerg biomass. Suddenly, they see her eyes were glowing blue " **Like you killed my children?** " She asked.

"You're infested! You're dead already!" Raynor shouted in accused.

The Infested Ariel leaped at them. Shining and Raynor open fired, she was send launching behind them and they didn't stop until they heard Ariel moaning and groaning. They looked and see Ariel looking at them. When she spoke once more, it was Pinkie's voice.

" **You may have slaughtered my children on Haven, but we will see each other again... Soon...** " When she finished, the eye color changed to yellow for the infested Ariel.

" **Do it.** " Ariel begged, her voice no longer in combination with Pinkie's " **Finish it.** "

Raynor and Shining stared before Raynor pulled the trigger, firing one more shot before Ariel died. Raynor began to back away as Ariel's hand came down. Shining looked at Raynor with concern.


	7. Xil

Flash was enjoying his new vehicle. He had managed to purchase a Hel's Angel from a pirate group, he went to Swann in hopes of upgrading it. Turns out to be even tougher and more powerful than a normal Viking, which made Flash happy. Its armor was more durable and tougher and the weapons on it did more damage, giving it 45% more health and 40% damage increase. Flash purchased the upgrade for Ripwave Missiles and Phobos-Class Weapons Systems. The Ripwave Missiles gave area damage for air units while the Phobos-Class Weapons Systems increased missile range by 2 and cannon range by 1, making this vehicle a more long range combat fighter.

The first Protoss Tier was unlocked and Raynor had decided to use the Ulta-Capacitors to increase attack speed. Also, it would seem that Raynor had hired the Hel's Angels.

Shining Armor and his Equines partners got onto the bridge and see a desert planet.

"Alright, we are here." Shining stated as he joined them.

"Ok Tychus, what's going on." Raynor stated to his human partner.

"So here's the deal;" Tychus began to explain the situation "this place is a morg. Whatever lived in these ruins upped and died millions of years ago." The screen changed to a temple "Before they went missing, the Moebius team reported artifact radiation in that big ol' rock over yonder. They brought a big damn laser drill to burn a way in."

The screen changed to a giant laser drill in the middle of an abandon base. Raynor commented "Laser Drill? That thing's a monster. If the Moebius team had access to that kind of hardwire, I hate to think what had wiped them out."

"I reckon we will find out soon enough, partner." Tychus stated.

"Shining, Cadance, and Soarin; you are to head down to the surface and head to the base. You'll be dropped off a little bit away from the base so you will head there on foot." Raynor ordered before looking at the other "The rest of you will be dropped off once the base is secured."

A dropship heads down to the surface and when it was over the target destination; the door opened and a Maruader, four marines, two medics, Shining, Cadance, and Soarin.

"Careful down there." Raynor said on comm. "We don't know what's down there."

"Roger that. Alright boys, lets move out." Shining ordered.

They began to head south since it was the only way to go. However, not even five minutes later, they see a Protoss Zealot and Stalker heading to attack them.

"More Terran thieves." The Protoss leader stated with hatred "The mysterious of this place are forbidden. You will pay for "

"Ok... least we know what happened with the expedition." Shining and Raynor said in unison.

After the two Protoss warriors were killed, the group began to advance until they came across a Pylon and three Proton Cannons in a defensive position.

"Hold up!" Raynor ordered, making the team stop "Those Proton Cannons will tear you into a new one. Swann, you promised me Siege Tanks. Where are they?"

"Cool your jets, hotshot. I've already sent them down." Swann stated.

They see a dropship coming down from orbit and it dropped two Siege Tanks. The Siege Tanks went into a line position and began to transform from normal Tank Form to Siege Form. The firepower from those tanks literally destroyed the Proton Cannons in two to three rounds. When they finished the four protoss structures, they returned to Tank mode and joined up with Shining's forces. Terran weaponry never cease to surprise him. With the tank escort, they went up a cliff and saw the ground before them. They were near the base, but the only thing blocking Shining's team and the Moebius base was two Stalkers.

"Siege Tanks, take up a good sieging position and rain fire on that Stalkers." Shining stated.

And they did just that. The Siege Tanks went into a good position and transformed into Siege mode. When they finished, they opened fire on the Stalkers and the Stalkers, taking the hit, began to head up to the path that lead to Shining's team. Not having any of that, Soarin fired one of his G-4 cluster bombs. The bombs managed to decimate the Protoss Stalkers since their shields were down from the Siege Tank's fire. The tanks returned to normal and the group began to head up to the base.

When they arrived, Shining went to the Command Center and went to the main console. He pulled out a chip and put it into the main computer.

"Moebian space local access. Decrypting security overrides. Transferring base control to you; Sergeant." Adjutant said as all the base functions changed and came under his control.

"Adjutant, activate the drill's AI and aim the laser drill's laser at the target of these coordinates." Shining said as he imputed the said coordinates.

"Drill control's established. Target locked." Adjutant said as the drill began to activate.

"Fire it up." Tychus stated "One hundred and seventy four gigawatzs. The power of a sun at your fingertips."

The drill powered up and fired a massive red beam at the entrance of the temple. Shining got out of the Command Center.

"Laser output is good." Matt stated "Drilling will take some time but there is no other way to do it." Suddenly, the alert beeping began to be heard on the channel "Sir, the Tal'darim are mobilizing their forces against us."

"Then we set up defenses. Thank god we have siege tanks." Shining stated with a sigh

Shining began to issue orders to have SCVs harvest minerals and vespene as well as have some begin construction of bunkers on the ramps that led up into their base. The others arrived via dropship, except for Flash. He arrived in his Hel's Angel. Shining ordered a Siege Tank on the left side of the cliff and one on the right side cliff. While doing that, Shining ordered marines and Marauders from the Barracks while having the SCVs build Bunkers on the slope that headed up into their base with some Perdition Turrets in case any protoss was dumb enough to get close to the Bunkers.

Of course, when the defenses were set, Shining had a single SCV to repair any damage and had a medic to heal the SCV worker from any damage he may take in the defense position. Of course; Flash had called ordered a SCV to build a Starport and began to have a squad of Vikings to his side.

Waves were sent to attack the base, all attempts were met with a blast from a Siege Tank, bullets and grenades from Marines and Marauders, and flames by the Perdition Turrets. Shining had ordered construction of more Siege Tanks. The Protoss did attempt to send Archons and Colossus' to attack the base but all they met with was a laser drill. There were three Protoss artifacts inside other temples and Flash and his squad of Vikings managed to collects them with the help of the Laser Drill. When the whole drilling of the Xel'Naga temple ended, they returned to base with the artifact in hand.

* * *

A door opens and both Raynor and Shining were there. Raynor pulled out a container of alcohol while Shining looked at it. Shining never did like alcohol or drugs like that but he did have a container of water for himself. The two began to walk down a lone hallway that was supposed to lead them to their sleeping quarters. However, as they were halfway there, they began to hear static and they halted. The lights began to turn off, until the only light there was the center of the hall where they were at. Shining charged his horn to provide a light but then a echoing voice spoke from the darkness.

"James Raynor." The two looked and see a Protoss standing there in front of them. Shining charged his horn for an attack but Raynor stopped him. "I bring tidings of doom."

"Zeratul..." Raynor stated, recognizing the Dark Prelate.

"Shining Armor... I did not expect you." A female voice said beside Zeratul as a pair of eyes appeared and a dark blue alicorn came from the shadows.

"Princess Luna?" Shining asked before saluting "Pleased to see you as well, your highness."

Luna giggled "There is no need for formalities. I'm here because I am Zeratul's Apprentice. Though I thought I was the only equine in the universe."

Shining shook his head 'no' "You are not the only one, your highness. Me, Cadance, Flash Sentry, Soarin, Spitfire, Limestone Pie, and Maud Pie are the only equines onboard this ship. But we have learned of more. We know that Princess Celestia, your older sister, is currently with High Executor Selendis." Shining frowned "And we have learned that Pinkie Pie and Rarity are with the Queen of Blades, both infested. We far that there are more than the two of them."

Luna sighed "At least my sister is with the Protoss and not the Dominion or the Zerg."

While the two were talking, Zeratul and Raynor were talking as well before the two equines heard Raynor say "You're talking about Kerrigan."

They see Raynor get up and he looked angry "It's been four years. You just show up out of nowhere-"

Zeratul grabbed Raynor's hand "Time is short, you must understand!" Zeratul pulled Raynor down and gave him something. Raynor looked at what he received and started at the machine "The secrets you seek, lie within." Zeratul stated as the machine before Raynor see Zeratul and Luna retreat to the shadows "Study it well. The fate of creation hangs in the balance."

The lights turned on and both Zeratul and Luna were in no sight "Good to see you too." Raynor muttered as both began to look at the crystal that Raynor received.


	8. Upgrades

Raynor had went to the lab to study the device that was received by him from Zeratul. Shining told them of his encounter with Zeratul and Luna and how she had no idea that she wasn't the only equine in the sector. They were discussing some other things before parting ways. Later on Shining received a call from Swann.

"Hey Shining. I need you to round up your pals and head down to the armory. Been working on something with Stetmann for you and the equines." Swann stated as he ended the channel.

Shining went to gather his fellow equines. Cadance was talking with the medical staff about the possibility of getting some way to send transports that has healing rays on it to help heal soldiers in the field. Flash, Soarin, and Spitfire were playing a game of Uno while Limestone and Maud were playing the arcade machine.

Shining managed to rally his wife and friends and they went to the armory. When they arrived, they see Stetmann and Swann looking at 7 newly created armors. Swann and Stetmann looked at the seven equines and went to greet them.

"Heya all of you." Swann greeted.

"Why did you call for us, Swann?" Shining asked with curiosity of the new armors.

Stetmann answered it "We called you here because we wanted to give you something more than our normal tech. So we made you all these. The Terran 7 suits of war." Stetmann stated before explaining "These suits were designed from how you make your purpose in the field and we even upgraded these suits with the research you managed to obtain for Protoss and Zerg."

Swann looked at the first suit, it was white and had Shining Armor's cutie mark on the chest of it "This first was design for Shining Armor. The metal alloy on it is NeoSteel, a very tough metal alloy used for siege walkers and CMC armor. The armor is powered by a artificial Protoss power source, giving your suit of armor shielding. On the left hoof of your suit is a flamethrower that is even more powerful than a Devil Dog's. It'll roast Zerg alive in seconds and Protoss will be burned severely. On the right hoof, you have a Chain Gun, the type of gun used by the CMC soldiers. This gun will allow you kill off ranged units faster and be able to shoot down air units even better. And don't worry about the weapons overheating."

"Your armor also regenerates from any damage that may have received, thanks to Zerg biological ability to regenerate. And to benefit from weight, we made your suit feel weightless to you but once activated, the only weight there will be from the suit will be from the outside." Stetmann added "And the inside of the armor has the same Marauder relief upgrade so you won't feel very roughed up in a fight."

Shining went to examine he newly made armor and smiled, liking the workings on it. He even admired the way how he had tons of ammo in both guns.

Swann looked at Cadance next "The next suit is for you, Cadance." Swann pointed at the pink suit of armor and everyone see Cadance's cutie mark on the chest of it "Like the other suits, this suit's metal is Neosteel and has a Protoss power source to it to create shields but this suit does more. It isn't equipped with weapons but it is equipped for medical ways. On the left hoof, it has a medic's healing ray to allow you to heal infantry units. But on the right hoof, there was a former device that was used by the Science Vessel. It is a repair beam that allows it to repair damaged vehicles. This way, you are more helpful on the field."

"And your equipment will run from your magical energy and will run on the Protoss power source in case you run out of magical energy." Stetmann added.

Cadance smiled and began to examine the suit with a smile.

Swann then pointed at Flash "Your suit is different, more made for travel and light combat." he points at the orange suit that had Flash's cutie mark on the chest of it. However, unlike Shining's marine-looking armor and Cadance's medic-looking armor, this one looked like a Reaper without the jetpacks "This suit has Neosteel and shielding but we did more than just that. As you can see," Swann points behind the suit and Flash sees extra metal plating there "we have designed something special to this armor. The extra metal plating around the wings section is actually meant to, once you put on the armor, to place armor around your wings to protect it from injury. You can still fly but this time with protection. Your weapons are the same as before but we made them even more powerful. And you can now shoot down air units."

Stetmann looked at Soarin and Spitfire "The suits we have for you two as well are similar to Flash's."

Swann points at the two equine Reaper suits. One was light blue it had Soarin's cutie mark on the chest while the other was golden color with some orange strips on it with Spitfire's cutie mark on the chest of it. Finally, they see the last two marauder-looking armor.

Swann stated "These two armors were made for Maud and Limestone to provide extra firepower and defense. Both of these armors have Neosteel and shielding but they have two different weapons. On the left hoof, both armors have a missile launcher. These missile launchers will allow both Maud and Limestone to take on air units. On the right hoof is the grenade launcher that is used by the Marauders but it is more powerful."

Maud's new armor was colored grey with her cutie mark on the chest of it. Limestone's new armor was colored dull purple color with Limestone's cutie mark on the chest of it.

After examining the armors, the equines smiled and agreed to use these in their future battles.

* * *

 **I will not be doing the Zeratul Prophecy thing so it is out of the question. I will, however, do the other missions.**


	9. Bel'Shir

"Prettier than Redstone, yeah?" Tosh asked Raynor and the equines.

"I don't like fighting Protoss as long as I could avoid it." Raynor replied.

Tosh corrected "Not just any Protoss. Fanatics, who call themselves the Tal'Darim. They think the terrazine is a gift from their gods, the Xel'Naga."

Shining sighed "We had a run in with them on multiple occasions with getting those artifacts, now the terrazine."

Limestone snickered "Maybe we were meant to run into them every time Protoss are involved."

"If they bring in their air power, they'll hammer us. Swann," Raynor stated before looking behind him and a screen activated, revealing Swann standing there "get the Goliath schematics loaded into the Factory. If their Anti-Air missiles still function, we may have a fighting chance."

"Alright cowboy, I'll get those schematics uploaded at the Factory." Swann stated.

Raynor looked back at Tosh "What do we need to do?"

Tosh replied "The Tal'Darim have set up shrines for us to collect the terrazine. Very easy, yes? Though those Protoss will kill us if they catch us on their holy ground."

"Let's get this done as soon as possible." Raynor stated "I don't want to stay long."

"Let's get this over with." Shining stated as his team began to head to the Hanger.

* * *

SCVs were mining minerals, the Automated Refinery (thanks to Protoss research) was working independently, and an single SCV was building a Bunker, two Perdition turrets, and a Sensor Tower. Shining was issuing orders and having a SCV calling down Supply Depots (again, thanks to Protoss technology). The crystal Zeratul had allowed Raynor to gain a lot of research in both Zerg and Protoss. Zerg was almost done in research while Protoss was almost done with another Tier to the last one.

"Get those defenses up!" Shining ordered "The sooner we get those defenses up, the sooner this operation is done!"

Finally, a third SCV left the Command Center and five Goliaths were already ready to deploy.

"Maud!" Shining called out as the said Earth Pony looked at him "Get the first canister with the SCV, take Limestone and Cadance with you. And have the Goliaths provide cover fire."

Maud nodded and got her sister and Cadance along with the Goliaths and the SCV and went down scope behind the base. They went to the nearest shrine and began to extract the gas.

"Terrans." Everyone heard in their mind, it was the same Tal'Darim Executor "You must leave this place, immediately."

"Listen here, we just want some of this gas and we'll be out of here immediately." Raynor reasoned.

"No!" The Executor replied "You will not defile the Breath of Creation. Tal'Darim warriors! Slay them all."

"The Tal'Darim are sealing off a Terrazine Alter." Adjutant alerted to everyone.

"Great." Raynor stated with sarcasm before explaining "The Tal'Darim are sealing the Terrazine Alters to stop us from getting at it."

"Stop them!" Shining ordered Maud and her team.

Maud and Limestone took their Goliath escort and intercepted the Protoss sealing team. They destroyed the Stalker and Scout protecting the Probe that was sealing the alter. After destroying the Probe, they heard the SCV reported "I got the first canister, heading to the nearest Command Center."

They began to clear out the Protoss forces protecting the nearest alters from their position before heading back, avoiding the Protoss Base near them and collecting a Protoss artifact. When they returned to base, they had some more Goliaths. After waiting a bit, the team and escort went again with the same SCV and began collecting another Terrazine. When the second one was almost done, Adjutant alerted another sealing attempt. But this one was on the other side of the area. So, rushing towards the location while avoiding the Protoss Base, and managed to arrive to the sealing team when they almost succeed. They encountered two Stalkers and two Scouts.

After the successful victory, they returned to base. They managed to get four more Goliaths. So, getting two SCVs ready, the team head down to two close by Terrazine Alters and began to harvest both at once. The Tal'Darim sent Stalkers, Scouts, and Void Rays to stop them but it ended with their destruction and the lost of one Goliath but they managed to get two more. Now they have four canisters of terrazine. The Goliaths had 17 now and so Maud and Limestone led and assault against the Protoss base. They were easily able to eradicate the entire base with no deaths. They continued until they came across another Protoss relic. After that, there was another sealing team attempt. The attempt ended in their destruction but they found one last Protoss Relic being guarded by two Proton Cannons, one Pylon, and a Warp Prism that warped in reinforcements. So, the assault attacked them and destroyed them.

Finally, having three SCVs ready, Shining had one SCV construct a Command Center and a Sensor Tower so they can detect incoming attack waves so the Goliaths can protect the SCVs. When everything was ready, the three SCVs began to harvest the three Terrazine Alters in the valley. The Tal'Darim sent a big fleet of Scouts and Void Rays to stop them but it failed and when the SCVs finished and loaded them on the Command Center, Shining and the entire Terran expedition team got board Dropships and Command Centers and went back to the Hyperion.

"Done so soon? You're men really know how to walk the walk." Tosh commented on the swiftness of the mission.

* * *

"Sir," Matt stated as he got the attention of Tosh, Raynor, and the seven Equestrians "I just received an encrypted message stated Tosh here is part of a rogue operation of Ghosts known as Project: Shadowblade. It is a top secret project of renegade ghosts that enhance ghost powers."

"Its' true." Tosh admitted to them while pulling a butterfly knife and began to play with it in a fancy way "We are called 'Spectres'. Next generation Ghosts."

Shining looked at Matt "Anything else, Matt?"

"Nothing else. Just ends with 'Be in touch soon'" Matt answered.

"It's Mengsk." Tosh stated "Don't let him stop us."

"I'll be the judge of that. For now, though, you will be watched Tosh." Raynor stated before leaving.


	10. New Folsom

Shining went to the bridge to look up anything on Tosh. It has been a week since the Bel'Shir raid. Shining could find little to nothing about Tosh and his past, all of the knowledge seemed to be firewalled. He was about to give up when Raynor came aboard the bridge.

"Where's Tosh?" Raynor asked Matt.

Matt replied "He left the ship. I thought-" Beeping began to be sounded and Matt looked at the screen "Sir, we are receiving an transmission. It's highly encrypted."

"Patch it through." Raynor ordered.

Shining got off the console and went to Raynor's side and looked at the screen as it revealed a lady. This woman had white armor, peach skin, and blonde hair. She looked pretty and she was wearing equipment that Shining was unfamiliar with.

"Well, well; the infamous Jim Raynor. Name's Nova, we need to talk." The woman, Nova, greeted.

Raynor replied "Now what would one of Mengsk' pet Ghosts have to say to me?"

Shining, now realizing she was one of these 'Ghosts' he heard a lot about, heard Nova reply "Tosh is lying to you."

Raynor looked at Matt "Matt, open a transmission with Tosh. He is probably listening in anyways, encrypted or not."

Like Raynor predicted, a channel opened and Tosh's face was now on the left side of the screen "We Spectres be the future! You couldn't just handle the truth, little girl."

"Every Ghost that became a Spectre as gone on a psychotic killing spree. The ones I have captured are held in New Folsom." Nova explained.

"Help me break them out of New Folsom, brother." Tosh proposed.

"Their psychopathic killers. You really want to release them into the galaxy?" Nova replied.

Tosh stated "I will help you against Mengsk and my people will too. She won't even join you."

"He'll be on your side, right up until you have a knife in your back." Nova warned Raynor.

"This is the moment of truth, brother. Which side will you pick?" Tosh stated.

Raynor was having a hard decision to make. What will he pick?

That is when Shining spoke up "Commander," Raynor looked at him "I say we go help Tosh and bust everyone from New Folsom."

Raynor raised an eyebrow "Oh? And why do you suggest that?"

Shining replied "Nova may be right but Tosh trusts us and he wants to kill Mengsk just as much as you do. And their may be innocent souls in New Folsom that Mengsk locked away. Besides; Nova is a Ghost that works for Mengsk. Who is to say that she won't stab you in the back? We have known Tosh longer than Nova, I think we can trust him here."

Raynor looked at the screen "You should have told me of what your plan was. But I'll take your word over Dominion Assassins any day. We have come this far, we might as well see it through."

Nova scowled in anger "You made a poor choice, Mr. Raynor."

Nova's screen turned static while Tosh replied "I knew I can trust you, brothers! Now lets go break out the Spectres in New Folsom!"

* * *

"Uploading tactical data. Feast your eyes on this." Tosh stated to Raynor and the equines, who were called up to the bridge.

They see the defenses were buffed up very highly. Raynor commented "Nova must have tipped them off. We're going need an army to get in their."

"Even an army can't get you in there." Tosh replied before stated "But one man, one Spectre in the right place, can find a way in."

"Then our operation falls to you, Tosh." Shining stated "My team and Raynor's Men will provide whatever support we can supply."

Matt added "There are some cell blocks with prisoners. If you can free the inmates, we may have buy ourselves some allies."

"Anything else?" Tosh asked.

Matt answered "There is a base located near the cell that contains the Spectres. Once the base is destroyed, the guards will flee and the inmates can take it from there."

"Are you ready for this Tosh?" Raynor asked.

Tosh replied "Oh, I have been waiting a long time for this. I'm ready!"

* * *

Shining had began to mobilize the forces of the Raynor's Raiders base. Maud was in her own special vehicle she picked, which happens to be the Spartan Company (a special Goliath that she managed to buy off from a pilot). It was still in process of being upgraded but it was ready to fight. They made a small team ready for deployment. But they needed to wait for Raynor's signal before heading out. It took about five minutes until Raynor sent the signal for them to charge.

They began to head forward, only to meet up with a defensive line of two Bunkers. However, one of them was destroyed already. As they began to open fire, they see some sort of shield surround something and when it came into view, it was Tosh in his cloaking form. He began to help open fire at the enemy Marines. When they were killed, Tosh destroyed the Missile Turret that exploit him to the enemy. They began to destroy the two Hellions and the Factories protecting the area from them. When they succeed, they began to proceed and they came across a Ghost that fired an EMP round that only affected infiltration units, like Tosh for example. Tosh managed to avoid being hit by it and shot the Ghost and killed him. They were approaching the first cell block and Shining sees Tosh heading towards the place.

They managed to press against the enemy force that had a bunker in place with an SCV. A Missile Launch next to it with a Siege Tank behind the Bunker, providing covering fire to prevent enemies from expanding. Shining and his team waiting for reinforcements. A squad of marines, two medics, and a Marauder joined them. However, just when things were about to go downhill, Tosh returned with a Diamondback following him. Tosh activated his shield and charged forward, attacking the Missile Launcher and destroying it. Then, he killed the SCV and finished off the Siege Tank. They began to proceed once more, targeting another outlying base and destroying it with some minimal casualties.

They proceed to the main base. It was heavily fortified but thanks to Tosh, another Cell Block offered support and this one lend Siege Tank support.

"Alright Tosh, we have five nukes ready for use. Paint a target but don't fire it too close." Raynor told Tosh on the comms.

Tosh nods and began to help destroy the Missile Launcher that could detect him then he proceeded forward. He destroyed the Siege Tank artillery that was causing problems for the Raynor's Raiders to get close and he fired a quick nuke on the frontier forces guarding the ramp up into the base. After he destroys the defenders, he went up the ramp and deployed another nuke and destroyed the Missile Launcher that prevented him from going up and destroyed a good defense force. The Terran 7 (Shining and his team of equines new team name), Tosh, and the Raynor's Raiders men attacked the base and destroyed it before Tosh set the Spectres free.

"You just unleashed a Nightmare on us all Raynor!" Nova shouted on the communications channel as the Spectre's cell door opened "Heaven help you now!"

The ramp lowered and the Spectre prisoners were freed "Be free my brothers and sister!" Tosh shouted in joy "You're new life awaits."

* * *

"New Folsome... A prison no one got out before." Raynor stated as the Terran 7 joined him and Matt "But we cracked it open in an afternoon."

"I can barely believe we pulled that off." Matt added.

They kept staring at the planet and the fleeing Dominion ships. They began to hear a weird sound and looked, seeing a red glow before Tosh appeared in front of them. He had his butterfly knife out and he readied the blade, which made the Terran 7 nervous and cautious about the Spectre leader.

"You guys did good." Tosh stated before smirking "Now me and my Spectres will do the rest. We will kill Mengsk... and burn his Dominion to the ground."

"This isn't just about Mengsk." Matt corrected the Spectre Leader "This is about building a better tomorrow." Matt pushed a button on the Star Map and a screen showed, revealing tons of faces and IDs "Don't you get it? We just freed every scholar, reporter, and free thinker that ever challenged Mengsk. That was our true victory."

Tosh threw his knife as the Star Map, it dent into a wolf carving on the Star Map "You really that naïve? There will be a new Mengsk tomorrow and another one after that. Your dream is just an illusion."

Raynor looked down and grabbed the Butterfly Knife "So why are you here, Tosh? What do you gain out of this?"

Tosh replied "The same thing as you brother. And I don't quit until Mengsk is dead."

Raynor gave the knife back to Tosh. Matt, however, stated "This isn't just for revenge. Our revolution is all about freedom."

Raynor put a hand on Matt's shoulder "You'll see that bright future." Raynor looks at Tosh "But it ain't for the likes of us."

Raynor walks away while Tosh cloaks and disappears. Matt sighs and turns off the screen on the Star Map.


	11. Tarsonis

The Terran Seven, getting used with the fact that Spectres were now part of the crew, were on the bridge as the Hyperion came out of warp. The equines see a desert-looking planet and went to the screen and sees the screen appear.

"Never thought we'd be back at this graveyard." Raynor said bitterly "So what is so important for us to be out here, Matt?"

Matt replied "Sir, we have learned that the Dominion had found something very important and are running it through the supply trains and shipping it off world. All the trains are scan shielded so we don't which train it will be on. We need to hit all of them and hope we get lucky."

"'Hope we get lucky'? That ain't the usual Matt Horner plan." Raynor commented.

Matt replied "If you got a better idea, I'm all ears sir."

"It's all good Matt." Raynor stated before smiling "Well, let's go rob ourselves some trains. Old Tychus is going love this one."

* * *

Shining was having a base set up and had four marines ready alongside the Terran Seven. Maud's Goliath had finished its upgrades so it was completely ready for deployment. It didn't take long before three ping signals were revealed.

"Sirs, there are vehicles in the surrounding area. Perhaps you can use them?" Matt suggested.

Limestone was the closest to a ping right next to the base and she went to investigate and sees a weird hovering vehicle that spiked her interest.

"Diamondbacks!" Swann shouted with some joy "I never knew the Confederates made a past prototype!"

Shining would ask what the 'Confederates' was. Limestone opened the cockpit of the vehicle and took off her armor and went into the vehicle. The armor was collected via magic by Shining Armor. Limestone closed the cockpit and began to inspect the switches inside before activating its ancient power source. The Diamondback came to life and began to hover off the ground. Limestone was learning how the turret functions without a pilot and learned that it had an autopilot computer that needed to register a target.

Pilots without armor went and got the other two and Swann uploaded the schematics to the Factory. Limestone found herself leading the squad of Diamondbacks. The factory began to deploy Diamondbacks and when there was four Diamondbacks, they see a path of red being revealed on their monitors.

"A train is coming through the Northern tunnel." Adjutant alerted.

The Terran Seven with the three Diamondbacks went and attacked the train. They managed to destroy it and collect all the mineral and vespene cashes that fell out of the destroyed train. Flash left the group to collect Defiler bones for Stetmann as well as locate and marker any more Diamondbacks The Factory kept deploying Diamondbacks, since it is ideal in this situation. The squad size increased, more supply depots were called down for supply, and after a bigger squad, Adjutanted alerted them of another train.

"A train is coming through the central tunnel."

"Hey Jimmy," Tychus stated with a chuckles "looks like their sending a team to protect the trains."

The Terran Seven and the Diamondback support went to intercept and they managed to wipe out the team protecting it. They got word from Flash that he managed to find all the Defiler Bones and Diamondbacks and was heading back to base.

* * *

Many Train attempts later...

The Dominion was on their last train. All the trains were halted, all the Bunkers to defend the tracks were destroyed, and the large Marauder team that was sent to defend the trains was eliminated. Now the last train was the last one. And the train was departing from the central tunnel.

"Looks like they ran out of whatever juice they were powering the trains. But they are putting up a heavier escort." Tychus stated to the waiting ambush. The train arrived and the train was attacked by the Terran Seven and Twenty-one Diamondbacks. The ambush group attacked the heavy escort and finally destroying the train. When it was destroyed, there was some sort of weird pod. The Terran 7 (members in vehicles remains a distance) with Shining, Spitfire, Cadance, four marines, and 2 Diamondbacks surrounding the pod.

"Alright," Raynor stated on comms. "let's see what was so important about what they found."

Shining approached it and used his magic and the pod opened, revealing a... older fashion Adjutant?

"Adjutant 23-46..." The Adjutant said before it began to glitch due to lacking power "online... system recording... N-N-New Gettysberg Defense Initiative... S-S-Submit a-access codes."

The Terran Seven were confused until Raynor stated "Well, I'll be. It's a Confederate Adjutant. What would be so important to go and dig her up for?"

* * *

The Terran Seven were looking at the Confederate Adjutant as it was in the Lab. They heard the door open and see Raynor walk in and he looked at the Adjutant.

"Talk to me, you old piece of junk. What do you know?" Raynor ordered the Adjutant.

The Adjutant's eyes came to life and began to stand straight like a person "User Identified. Raynor, James. Ex-Marshall, Mar Sara Colony. Status: Criminal."

"Enough about me darlin'," Raynor stated "what do you have in that synthetic head of yours'?"

Adjutant, however, replied "User status criminal. Access denied."

"What do you mean?" Shining asked the Adjutant, but no response since it shut down to prevent Raynor from talking with it.

* * *

Raynor, Matt, Shining, and Cadance were on the bridge, talking about their next course of action.

"We're going to need an expert on decrypting this adjutant." Shining stated.

Raynor replied "Colonel Orlan at Deadman's Port is the best decryption expert. We haven't been there in a while." Raynor looks at Matt with a smirk "Say, didn't you get married the last time we were there."

Shining was going to ask but Matt replied "Sir, I told you that if I knew what the prize was, I would have never joined that card game."

"There's just something about a lovers' reunion the chokes me up." Raynor joked to his best friend.

Matt sighed out in annoyance as Cadance giggled, knowing full well of what it means to be married.


	12. Deadman's Port

The Hyperion was holding in orbit of the planet known as Deadman's Port. Shining and Cadance was with Raynor and Matt on the bridge. They have been waiting for about an hour before Shining broke the silence.

"Colonel Orlan is taking his time decrypting the Adjutant. Its almost a little too suspicious, like he is pur-" Shining had stated before being interrupted by Adjutant's "Incoming Transmission".

The screen changes to woman "Well, hello there Raynor."

"Hello to you too, Mira." Raynor replied.

Mira looked at the two equines "Who are these two?"

Shining answered "I am Sergeant Shining Armor of the Raynor's Raiders."

"And I am Medical Chief Cadance of the Raynor's Raiders." Cadance added.

"Well, I see Raynor has been making a lot of good friends." Mira commented before looking at Raynor "Orlan managed to decrypt your adjutant but he has been trying to contact the Dominion. Something inside it must be special." Mire giggled "He wants me to keep you off his back until the Dominion arrive."

"That's nice and all but why are you telling me?" Raynor asked, not getting Mira's intention.

"Why? Because I like you and Matthew, of course." Mira replied with a smile "He's paying in minerals so I offer you the same deal."

"Done." Raynor stated with a smirk and both Shining and Cadance looked at him "It's always a pleasure working with you, Mira."

"Don't take too long though." Mira stated with warning "If Orlan comes up with the minerals first..." Mira sighed "I will have to side with him."

"And that is something we need to avoid." Shining stated.

Before Mira got off, she added "Oh! And before I go, I want you to ask Matthew why he never calls."

Shining, Raynor, and Cadance looked to the left on the screen, out of the screen's view range, and see Matt with his right hand open and shaking in a gesture and mouthing the words "No."

Shining chuckled at Matt while Cadance giggled at the silliness of Matt. Raynor just shook his head as Matt came to his side when Mira's transmission ended. Shining and Cadance went to rally their team members.

* * *

Shining was having SCVs harvesting Minerals and having two building a bunker an entrance that led into their base.

"Alright, we have a deal with Mira Han." Raynor stated to his men "Now we need to get 6000 minerals before Orlan does."

Shining was having SCVs and MULES harvest the minerals but there were low, Shining had the feeling that he won't be able to harvest enough from these. After a few minutes and Marines in the bunkers, they were receiving a transmission from Mira.

"I left a little present for Raynor and Matthew the last time they were here." Mira stated as a Dropship arrived landed. When it did, they see four bikes being piloted by four men came out.

"Damn Jimmy," Tychus stated "are those Vulture Bikes?"

"Good eye Tychus." Raynor replied "We can use these to lay Spider Mines around our base."

"Or use them to scout out the area and collect minerals from the scraps around the place." Shining added.

He told the Vultures to begin venturing around, destroying any of Orlan's Command Centers, SCVs, collect scraps, killing Orlan's men, and finding Protoss relics (they were detected on scanner by Stetmann).

The vultures had came across Orlan's operations and put a stop in them. They did come across a lot of scraps and a few Protoss Relics. After what would be about an hour or two since the Vultures left, Shining looked at the mineral chart and sees they finally reached the 6000 mineral count. Shining alerted Raynor of it and Raynor opened a transmission with Mira.

"Alright Mira, I know you are ripping me off." Raynor stated before smirking "But I'm going to hire you anyway."

Mira giggled, she received the minerals "You got it Raynor. My forces are yours'. I'm glad to have side with you and Matthew."

That is when they received a transmission from Orlan "Why you little... I show you what happens to double dealing backstabbers!"

The Terran Seven began to head down to the ramp that led to Orlan's primary base of operations. The seven equines came across an army of Siege Breakers, Spartan Company, Diamondbacks, Vultures, a few medics and Marauders. They began to head to Orlan's base and began to destroy it. Of course, they noticed the Nuke heading towards them but they managed to evade it and continue their onslaught, not letting up one bit. They eventually destroyed everything that Orlan had and went up another ramp and see Orlan's Command Center, it was a Planetary Fortress. They began to open fire on it, effectively destroying it. However, after five minutes of firing at Orlan's Command Center, he opened a transmission.

"Ok, ok! I surrender!" Orlan shouted in defeat "Just take your damn Adjutant."

"I should do this galaxy a favor and put you out of your misery. It's too bad I couldn't hire you later." Raynor stated before ordering Mira "Mira, put him on ice."

Mira giggled "You got it Raynor. I'll even do it for free."

* * *

The Terran Seven were in the lab, once again. They see the door open and Raynor came into the room. He looked at the Adjutant.

"Well, old girl. We dug you up on Tarsonis." Raynor stated before getting serious "Were you online during the Zerg attack? Do you remember anything about Arcturus Mengsk being involved."

The Adjutant came to life at the mention of Mengsk.

"Mengsk, Arcturus. Ex-Confederate Officer, Civilian Prospector, Founder and Leader of the Sons of Korhal terrorist group. Status: Criminal." The Adjutant stated before added "Accessing intercepted transmission: 0081 to 0086 Alpha."

The Adjutant's eyes change color to lime green "This is Duke," her voice was now that sounded like an old man "the emitters are secured and online."

"Who authorized the use of Psi-Emitters?" The Adjutant questioned in a female voice that caused Raynor to look at the Adjutant, her eyes were now purple.

"I did, Lieutenant." The Adjutant stated, her voice sounded exactly like Mengsk's and her eyes were red.

"What?" The purple eyed Adjutant questioned "The Confederates on Antiga were bad enough. But now you want to use the Zerg against an entire planet? This is insane!"

The Adjutant's eyes changed to pure green "She's right man," they heard Raynor's voice stated from the Adjutant "think this through."

"I have thought it through!" The red eyed adjutant shouted "Believe me, you all have your orders. Carry them out." The adjutant's eyes flickered as beeping happened and added "I will not be stopped. Not by you, the Confederates, the Protoss, or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burn to ashes around me!"

"Holy..." Raynor muttered in shock before smiling "I can't believe it! We can nail Mengsk to the wall with this!"

Shining smirked "I have the feeling that this fight against Mengsk just got even better."


End file.
